The curse of House Chadorix
by ChicoBlack
Summary: This is the story of a Sith family during the Old Republic Era, that is bound to be destroyed by its own members. Follow the story and the events around to find out what happens when a power-hungry Sith decides he wants his mater's title and place and is ready to do anything to achieve his goal. Please leave a review.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I**

"Daddy?" a little red haired girl called and extended her arms upwards.

A tall man with a petit goatee and grizzled medium hair, that was covering his right eye, smiled warmly and picked her up.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Can we try again?" she said quietly.

"Go get your brother and sister. We can try again." he placed her on the floor again and ruffled her hair before she ran out of the room, throught the coridors and into the courtyard.

"Dorleac! Sama!" she shouted "Dad said we-"

She ran into someone and bounced back, falling to the floor, and whoever it was the same happened to them.

"Ouch..." a boy murmured as he stood up. He was taller and a few years older than her.

"I'm sorry, Davrik..." the girl rubbed her head and sniffled.

"It's okay, Tsu... I mean, my Lady. Be careful, we don't want you to get hurt, do we?" he said and helped her up.

"Yeah... I have to go, Davrik, see you later!" she smiled and rubbed her head where she hit it.

"See you." Davrik said and watched her run off.

The girl ran to a small pond, where another older boy was sitting near the water with his arms extended forward. The water in the pond was moving up and down in one spot as the boy was slowly clenching his fists.

"Why was that screaming, Tsuna?" he asked.

"Dad said we can practise to pick up things with the Force!" she said, her voice full of excitement.

The boy just shrugged, smiling.

"I already can."

Tsuna frowned as watched the water rise and fall down.

"You can do everything..."

Dorleac stood up and patted her head.

"No, but you will learn as well. And I can do something else too, I will show you later." he said.

"Okay." Tsuna replied and grabbed his hand. "Let's find Sama!"

With that she pulled him along and ran through the courtyard.

"Sama!" she called a few times.

The girl was nowhere to be seen though. Dorleac and Tsuna continued calling her name, hoping to find her.

* * *

Sama quietly passed by the guards and ran outside of the fortress into the wilds of Korriban. She went too far into the sands and looked around.

"So beautiful..." she said as she looked at the Sith Academy in the distance and the statues that were towering over the path that led to it.

"You have gone too far out, my Lady."

She quickly turned to see Davrik.

"I've not, I just wanted to see the Academy." Sama replied.

"It's dangerous to be out here alone though. You cannot defend yourself just yet." he insisted "Your Lord Father will not be happy."

"He never is."

Some low growling interrupted them as a wild Tuk'ata hound approached them. Saliva was dripping from between its fangs as it snarled and another one joined it from behind the dune nearby. The two children stepped closer to each other as more Tuk'atas came and surrounded them. Sama swallowed loudly as the beasts came closer and Davrik whispered:

"Don't move..."

One of the hounds crouched, ready to attack, when a lightsaber flew past the two children and pierced the animal, sending it dead on the sand. The glowing red lightsaber returned to its owner, who jumped over Davrik and Sama and casted a Force wave forward as he landed between them and the Tuk'atas, sending the beasts back while electrocuting them mid-air. Blaster fire took down some of the remaining animals while the Sith slew the last one in half.

"Well done, Commander. Go back to the fortress." Sama heard her father's voice and cringed.

"As you wish, my Lord." the armored man saluted and turned on his heel, heading towards the fortress.

The Sith turned his lightsabers off and clasped them to his belt, turning the face the children with a stern look on his face.

"What were you thinking?" he asked in a deep and serious voice.

"We just..." Davrik started.

"Silence! It was a rhetorical question!"

Sama stepped back and behind Davrik.

"Why did you go out without any guards and even worse - without my permission?" the man said loudly.

"F-forgive me, my Lord..." the boy lowered his head "I just wanted to go out and your daughter's curiosity might have made her follow..."

The man's gaze fell on the girl.

"And you? You decided it was wiser to go after him instead of coming to me and telling me he had gone out, when you both clearly know I forbid it?"

"No, daddy, I just..." Sama's eyes went watery as she stuttered.

"Enough." the Sith said and went past them "We are going back."

The children silently followed him, listening to the clanking of his armor as he walked, his cape brushing the tracks off. As they finally reached the fortress, Tsuna and Dorleac met them inside. The two girls hugged each other and stood next to Dorleac as their father looked over them. He glanced at Davrik.

"Go. I will deal with you later."

Davrik stepped back and ran towards his room.

Tsuna, Dorleac and Sama stood in a line while the large figure of their father was pacing in front of them. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"How many times do I have to repeat this?" the disappointment was present in his voice "If I weren't there, who was going to aid you?" he looked at Sama and frowned "If you think I will not expect a lot from you just because you are at the age of four, you are terribly mistaken." he continued staring at Sama "What you did was stupid and disappointing."

The girl's eyes teared up as she sniffled and looked to the ground.

"Don't cry!" the man ordered "Tell your siblings why they will accompany you through your punishment."

Sama whimpered and wiped her tears with her small hand.

"Davrik went out without permission and I followed him.." she said.

The man nodded once.

"Yes, that is what he said and he will face consequences too for lying. Tell the truth, now."

Sama broke down in tears.

"I.. I went out... and Davrik told me to stop, but I didn't..." she sniffled and looked up to her father, who simply motioned for her to continue and folded his arms in front of her chest "And a pack of Tuk'atas attacked us..." she finished and fiddle with her hands as the tears were rolling down her cheeks.

Dorleac shook his head.

"That is foolish, sister, you know you..."

"You have more guilt than her." his father interrupted "I told you to watch over your sisters."

"I was practising!" the boy said, rising his voice a little.

"Do not talk back to me." he grabbed Dorleac by the collar and picked him off the ground.

"How can I protect them if I am not strong?" Dorleac continued as the Sith brought him closer to his face, watching him closely with his dark orange eyes.

"You are not strong enough to keep an eye on two four-year-olds, is that what you are telling me, boy?" the man said, his deep voice making it sound like a threat.

Dorleac had no answer to that. His father dropped him on the ground and clasped his hands behind his back.

"We will train soon. I will see just how efficient your 'practice' has been."

* * *

Davrik was curled up in the corner of his small room, expecting his punishment. There was a knock on the door, which then slid open. The boy tensed, thinking he'd see the two guards that would drag him out and beat him. Instead he saw a beautiful woman stnding in the doorway. His master's wife. She was wearing a tight black dress, that was lining her perfect figure in contrast with her pale skin, her dark red hair fallen on the sides of her thin face was bringing out the color in her lips and golden eyes.

"May I?" she asked softly.

Davrik lowered his head.

"You don't need to ask, my Lady, this is your home..."

"And yours too." she smiled slightly and sat close to him on his bed. "We accepted you here."

The boy remained quiet and hugged his knees in the corner.

"You are afraid, aren't you?" she said, receiving a nod from him, but no look. "Good. Use it, it will make you strong."

"I am no Sith, how can it make me strong?" he asked.

"Sith, Jedi, it does not matter. Even if you are not sensitive to the Force, the only time when you can be brave is when you are scared."

What she spoke was truth, but it was hard for a eight-year-old to understand it.

"It was wrong to lie though. It was brave of you to say it was your fault, but each will face consequences for themselves." she continued.

"I just didn't want something bad to happen to Sama..." Davrik said quietly.

The woman nodded once and gently ran her fingers through his hair.

"Vowlet will do no harm to her. He will just put her through a harsher training."

"But she is only four!" Davrik protested, unable to believe Sama's father would allow her to be beaten up during training.

"And she needs to get stronger. So does Tsuna. Dorleac as well."

Davrik couldn't argue, so he just looked down again.

"And you too" she ruffled his hair gently and stood up, walking up to the door "Prepare for it. As you know, he does not like being disappointed."

"Thank you, my Lady."

The woman smiled faintly and left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

Tsuna was breathing heavily as another bolt flew past her.

"Come on, block it." Vowlet said as he folded his arms in front of his chest.

"It's hard, dad." she whimpered.

"It will only get harder. Block it."

The practice droid fired again, this time hitting the girl's thigh. She whined in pain and dropped the lightsaber, grabbing her burned leg. Vowlet walked over to her and put the hilt back in her hands, kneeling behind her. He held Tsuna's arms and gave a sign to the droid to fire again. This time it was two bolts, that the Sith easily reflected with the lightsaber in his daughter's hands.

"See? It's not that hard." he said and moved away "Did you understand?"

"No..."

Vowlet sighed and looked at the droid.

"Full power." he then glanced at Tsuna "If you are lucky it will knock you out. If not, you will most likely die."

Tsuna swallowed loudly, but before she had time for anything else the droid fired fired three bolts at once. She grasped the hilt and her hands moved as if something guided them. The lightsaber moved up, to the left and then to her right, reflecting the three shots, that when off in the sky over the arena. When she opened her eyes, Tsuna saw Vowlet's nod of approval.

"Well done, we will continue tomorrow."

Tsuna happily went back to her place next to Sama and Dorleac, whose turn was yet to come. They both gave her grumpy looks, that quickly erased the smile from her face.

"Sama." Vowlet called.

The girl sighed and went to him, looking at the floor. Vowlet handed her his lightsaber, that Tsuna had used and stepped back. Two of the doors that surrounded the arena opened and four battle droids came out, carrying staffs.

"Father, that's too much!" Dorleac protested.

"Be silent, I have not required your opinion." the man said and gave his son a stern look.

Sama gasped as one of the droids swung its staff at her, managing to block the first few strikes. When the second one came in she lost it and took a hit to her abdomen, which send her curled up on the floor as a little blood rushed into her mouth. She cried out and before the droids could lay another hit, Dorleac jumped between them and Sama and grabbed the lightsaber his sister dropped. He dismantled the droids as they came until the only sound in the arena was the humming of the saber. Vowlet watched him silently, his hands clasped behind his back. Dorleac turned the lightsaber off and helped Sama up before looking at his father and his eventual reaction. The man had calmly taken out his wooden pipe and was lighting it up as the children stared at him. Tehy could already smell the soft scent of mint mixed with the smoke.

"I don't remember giving you permission to aid her." he finally said while holding the pipe between his teeth.

"I am not going to allow you to torture my sister." Dorleac said quietly.

Vowlet's deep laughter echoed between the walls.

"You are not going to allow me?" he said while chuckling.

The boy remained silent and grasped the hilt of the lightsaber.

"When exactly..." he took a drag from his pipe and continued "...did you become someone, that you will allow me anything?"

"I didn't mean..." Dorleac started.

"I warned you not to interrupt me, boy." his grin quickly faded as he stared down his son with a clear threat written on his face "And for this your punishment will be worse." he gave a sigh to Sama to go to her sister and the girl quickly ran to her, holding her side "I had prepared eight for you. But now you can thank your pointless bravery, because you will fight me instead."

Dorleac swallowed loudly.

"No..."

Vowlet landed in front of the boy, his armor clanking.

"I will give you advantage." he held his pipe in his left hand and took his second lightsaber with the right one, igniting it "Attack."

"No..." Dorleac repeated and stepped back.

"Attack or I will."

The boy ignited the lightsaber and held it in a defensive form, his hands shaking.

"Very well then." Vowlet charged forward and swung his lightsaber.

Dorleac managed to parry, but his father's blade fell with such weight on his, that he fell to the floor. Vowlet paced from side to side.

"Get up." he growled before he attacked again, making Dorleac get to his feet and quickly parry the next few strikes "Fight like a man!" Vowlet said through his clenched teeth before he moved his saber up and burned his son's shoulder.

The boy groaned and grabbed his wound, making a few steps back. Before his father could charge again, he rose his hands and a thin lightning flew over to Vowlet, who easily absorbed it with his lightsaber. The man stopped and cackled loudly before he put the pipe in his mouth.

"You want to play like this?" he turned his lightsaber off and clasped it to his belt, now chuckling deeply "Do you?!"

"No, I..." Dorleac tried to say before an electric shock went through his body, each muscle retracting and causing him great pain.

Vowlet's wife walked to the balcony over the arena and silently watched as her son fell to the floor and squirmed. Dorleac was screaming as his body was shaking uncontrollably. When the lightning finally stopped he was lying on the floor, his chest rising and falling quickly. Vowlet walked over to him and kneeled down.

"I trust you have learned your lesson." he then stood up and looked towards Tsuna and Sama "You can go, just call a medical droid for your brother." with that he headed towards the balcony and his wife.

He slowly approached her and stood behind her, her small body hidden from his large figure.

"Where were you all day, Keltra?" Vowlet asked as he stroked her cheek with his right hand.

"Around the fortress, kept an eye on Davrik." she held two glasses of wine and handed him one.

He smiled and took the glass, moving next to Keltra on the well lit balcony. They clinked their glasses before taking a sip, looking down to the arena as a droid came in and picked Dorleac up, taking him to the infirmary.

"Look, I know I was a bit..." Vowlet began.

"I understand it was necessary, my love. We have both been through it." she smiled and took another sip from her wine.

"I will pay Davrik a visit later." the man nodded, waving his hand and the lights lowered until they became dim.

"Don't. Leave him tonight, he is stressed enough." Keltra ran her fingers through Vowlet's grizzled hair.

"His actions were foolish, he deserves his punishment. He lied to me on top of that."

"I know, he told me himself." she continued to run her hand through his hair "You need to relax, you have not rested for weeks."

The man sighed and let into her soft touch. It was getting late and everything was quiet. The only people around were the guards. Keltra led her husband to the bedroom and smiled.

"I will take care of the children. You rest." she gestured towards the bed and left the room.

The man started to slowly take his armor off, left only in a light shirt and things, he put it on the stand in the corner of the room before stripping himself off the remaining clothing and climbed into bed. He let out a sigh of exhaustion as he took his glass of wine and sipped once. When Keltra walked in she found him dozing off, an expression of fatigue across his face. She silently got into bed next to him after she took her own clothes off and rested her head on his chest. He stirred and moved his arm around her shoulder, gently stroking her arm. They finished their wine and left the glasses on the side table.

"Tomorrow will be another long day. Go to sleep." Keltra said before she made herself comfortable and closed her eyes.

"Indeed." Vowlet kissed her hair and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

Late in the night a hooded man approached the fortress. His long robe was brushing off his tracks in the sand as if no one ever stepped there. As he came closer two guards stopped him and rose their blasters.

"Stop right there! You are about to trespass the property of House Chadorix."

"Who are you to order me around?", the man growled and ignited a glowing red blade.

The guards looked at each other and stepped from foot to foot.

"Apologies, my Lord, but we are not informed about any visitors, especially at this time. Come back tomorrow.", the second guard said.

"I don't think so.", the mysterious man swung his lightsaber, swiftly removing the heads of the men and stepped over their bodies.

He turned his lightsaber off and continued moving through the darkness until he reached the entrance. He leaned his back against the wall and closed his eyes, feeling every being in the courtyard. He quickly jumped over the wall and rose his hands towards the group of guards, that instantly aimed at him. They just froze, turned around and continued patrolling as if nothing had happened.

"Too easy.", he chuckled quietly and sneaked into the building unnoticed.

He quietly walked through the corridors until another guard bumped into him.

"Intru...", the man gargled.

"Shut up.", the Sith had risen his hand, squeezing the air out of the uniformed man.

He tried to escape from the invisible grip, but lost the fight when his neck was snapped. The body fell to the floor and the hooded man proceeded through the corridor until he reached a corner from where he saw two more guards at the entrance of Vowlet's office. He waved his hand and they straightened their backs, somewhat blank expressions covering their faces. The man shook his head haughtily and passed by them and into the room. The light inside was dim, just enough for one to see where they are stepping. A scent of mint and cinnamon was in the air, the soft armchair was empty behind the large wooden desk, that was covered in paperwork. The Sith moved towards the bar cabinet and looked through the bottle of different alcohol.

"There's your favorite...", he grinned and took a square bottle with a green label on it.

The man removed the lid and took a vial from his belt, pouring its content into the alcohol. He shook the bottle slightly and closed it, leaving it back on the shelf before making his way out of the fortress, picking up the dead bodies in the process. He quickly went into the wilds and dumped them at the nearest nest of K'lor'slugs. The mysterious man looked back and smirked, disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

Early in the morning the fortress was already busy with people walking around the corridors. Vowlet was sitting in a high-backed chair at the end of a long table, his pipe held between his teeth.

"We have an opening here and from the western side. We need to act quickly before they get reinforcements and secure the points.", a rather young looking man explained and pointed around while a holographic map hovered over the table. The other men that were sat on the rest of the chairs nodded in agreement, glancing at each other.

"What have they got?", Vowlet asked as he zoomed in the map, so he could see the positions clearly.

"Two heavy turrets on the roof, six light artileries...", the officer looked at his datapad, that lit up, "And four battle droids according to the report that I just received."

The Sith simply rubbed his chin and extended his arm forward. He was given the datapad with the report and after reading through it quickly he stood up. Vowlet took the pipe from his mouth and put his other hand behind his back as he walked over to the map and stood there for a moment.

"The turrets on the roof would be an easy target if disabled, my Lord.", another man in imperial uniform said.

"Why destroy a turret when you can simply reprogam it? If you'd send someone in there to disable them, you might as well just change their setting to our favor.", Vowlet replied and pointed to the western side with his pipe, "I want a large enough group to strike here. They do not have many people, just enough to operate the weaponry and machinery. Load up on EMP grenades, two squads west, one at the main entrance. Assign two fighters for air support and four snipers to cover the troops. Do not destroy the heavy turrets. Report at the end and mind that failure will not be accepted.", he gave a nod and the people stood up, taking their holocomms and datapads from the table before leaving the room.

Keltra waited for them to come out before entering the room. Vowlet sighed and sat in his chair, closing his eyes. She walked behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"You did not sleep last night, did you?", she asked and slowly rubbed his large shoulders.

"Maybe a little.", he brought one of his hands up and held hers.

"I will be with the children today, you go to Davrik.", Keltra said.

Her husband nodded and stood up, straightening his back. She smiled at him before he wrapped one of his arms around her waist and pulled her close to himself while still holding his pipe with the other hand. They kissed deeply and looked at each other for a moment before Vowlet let her go and smiled warmly.

"I will go speak with Davrik.", he said and left the hall, heading towards the boy's room.

As he was passing by the room, he spoke loud enough to be heard inside.

"I am waiting in the garden."

Davrik swallowed loudly as he heard Vowlet's voice and stood up. He knew better than to stay locked in his room, which was only going to result in his punishment becoming worse. He slowly walked out of the fortress and into the garden, only to see the Sith sitting on one of the benches, smoking his pipe and staring into the distance.

"Sit."

Davrik cautiously moved to the free seat at the bench and sat down. The man took a few drags and let the smoke out. His eyes were somewhat stern, but also calm. He looked at Davrik.

"I know what you have done. It is time to explain.", he said.

The boy felt terribly guilty and looked down.

"I just didn't want to leave her alone out there. By the time I had told you, she could have been dead."

"And if I hadn't come you'd both be dead.", Vowlet said.

"Yes, but... If it was to happen, I wouldn't want her to be alone. Nor Tsuna. I know Dorleac can defend himself from a few Tuk'atas, my Lord."

Vowlet sighed and put his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I appreciate what you did for my daughter."

"You do?", Davrik looked up.

The man nodded once.

"It was foolish and dangerous. But I do. And I expect you to be more responsible in the future."

"Yes, my Lord.", Davrik held back a smile.

Vowlet squeezed his shoulder gently and tapped him on the back.

"Go now."

The boy looked a bit confused.

"Will you not make me fight the droids?", he asked.

"No.", Vowlet answered simply and took another drag from his pipe. After seeing Davrik's look again he continued, "There is no need of that. Dorleac claimed he had practised to become stronger. I simply put his statement to the test and he failed. He also disrespected me in front of you and his sisters and you know that consequences follow."

Davrik nodded, he was lucky he could get away without a punishment.

"Thank you, my Lord."

Vowlet shook his head.

"Do not thank me, Davrik. I took you in that day on Hutta, because I saw potential in you. Don't disappoint me. Now go.", he replied.

The boy stood up and ran away to his room. The Sith was left alone in the garden as the twilight came. He smoked his pipe while watching the moons above the planet. Keltra walked up to him and sat on the bench.

"How did it go?", she asked.

"It was alright.", Vowlet wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, "The training today?"

"They did well, Dorleac was a bit dizzy, but apart from that it was way better than usual.", she said and stroked Vowlet's cheek.

He looked at her small body and smiled, taking the pipe out of his mouth before he kissed his wife. She returned the kiss and ran her fingers through his hair, which made him leave his pipe on the bench and put his other arm around her waist, pulling her even closer. The woman chuckled and pushed him away slightly.

"You can't keep your hands off me, can you?", she grinned.

"How could I...", he tried to kiss her again, but she pulled away.

"Your brother will be here soon.", Keltra said, "You need to prepare."

"He is my brother, not the Emperor. Nothing to prepare for.", he pulled her again and their lips met.

She didn't resist him, but broke the kiss after a while.

"Come on, my love.", she stood up and took his hand.

Vowlet groaned, but got up and lit his pipe again.

"Very well.", he said.

They headed towards the entrance of the yard, where a man with dark brown hair and beard was standing. His hair was put backwards and tied with a band at the base of his head. There was a little red haired girl standing next to him, looking about seven years old. Soon enough Vowlet and Keltra's children arrived and stood next to their parents. Vowlet and the other man looked at each other for a bit before walking up to each other, smiling widely.

"Yelram!"

"Vowlet, brother!"

Their armor clanked against one another as they slammed their chests and clasped together. They both laughed before letting go of each other. Vowlet put his hands on Yelram's shoulders and shook him slightly.

"It is good to see you, little brother, you have not changed a bit.", he said.

"And you have.", the other man grinned and pointed to Vowlet's grizzled hair, "You are getting old."

They both laughed again before Vowlet looked at the girl standing next to his brother.

"Ah, Vera, you have grown up so much!", he patted her shoulder and received a faint smile from the girl.

Yelram looked at the twin sisters.

"And when I last saw you, you were crawling.", he then looked at Dorleac, "Growing strong, are we, hm?"

"Doing my best, uncle.", he replied.

The man nodded a few times before Vowlet led them into the fortress.

"The servants will show you your rooms after dinner.", he explained as they walked towards the dining room, "We have a lot to discuss, Yelram.", he looked to his brother.

"Very well, we shall talk later, hm?", he nodded.

"Indeed.", Vowlet said as they continued through the corridors.


	4. Chapter 4

Vowlet and Yelram stood up from the dining table and headed towards the office. Vowlet sain in his armchair behind the desk, while his brother took the seat in front of it.

"I know you didn't call me here just for a family meet up, brother."

"That is true.", Vowlet nodded and frowned, "The war is raging, I need someone I can trust."

"I am here now, speak what you wish.", Yelram said and waved his hand.

His brother stood up and went tot he bar cabinet, taking the green labeled bottle, pouring some of its content in two glasses.

"Not too much.", Yelram chuckled, "Your spirits are monstrous."

"Alright", Vowlet smirked and poured himself twice the amount of Yelram's glass and put them on the desk.

Yelram smelled the alcohol and grinned.

"Good old Corellia."

"Ah, yes, the best I have.", Vowlet said before taking a large sip from his glass.

"I understand why.", the other man snickered, "Anyway, let's talk business."

"Yes. There is a trip to the battlefield upon of me. I want you to come.", Vowlet turned towards one of the shelves and looked through some paperwork.

Yelram rubbed his chin, thinking.

"Well, it won't be anything new, I don't see why not.", he brought toglass up to his lips.

Before he could drink though, the door slammed open and an officer rushed inside.

"My Lord, don't! Don't drink it!", he screamed.

"What...?", Yelram blinked at the officer before a light cough made him look towards his brother.

Vowlet was breathing heavily while leaning onto the shelf, the now empty glass by his side.

"Vowlet...?"

"My Lord?"

The man turned around and grabbed the officer by the throat.

"Have I given you permission to enter?", he said with a hoarse voice.

"No, my Lord...", the officer struggled to breathe, "The security... records... your drink..."

"Vowlet, stop!", Yelram grabbed his brother's arm, trying to yank it off the man's throat.

The Sith growled and pushed him back with the Force, sending him through the doorway and into the wall outside. He swiftly snapped the officer's neck before flipping his desk over the room and out of his way. His brother managed to get up before he walked over to him.

"Stop this very second, Vowlet!", he shouted and reached for his lightsaber.

"Who do you think you are talking to?", the man replied in a louder manner.

He went to grab Yelram by the throat, but his brother manged to flip them both over the railing of the inner balcony, which resulted in them falling in the throne room, where the children were playing. Keltra heard the screams and cracking of rock, and ran out of the bedroom, grabbing her lightsaber on the way out. As she reached the hall, she saw Vowlet throw Yelram off himself, rising in his full height. The sound of lightsabers was audible as both brother ignited their blades.

"Daddy, stop!", Sama ran towards her father, tears rolling down her cheeks.

The sudden rage had blinded Vowlet's mind though and, unaware of his actions, he looked the little girl running towards him. Keltra's body went numb and her eyes widened as she saw the glowing red blade pierce the small body of their daughter and emerge from her back. The girl did not even have time to gasp, she just blinked as the life left her. Troops arrived in the hall to the scene, everybody staring at Vowlet. He snarled and withdrew his saber, spreading his arms.

"What are you looking at ?! Come at me!", he yelled, his eyes glowing with fury.

Yelram, still stunned, grasped the hilt of his lightsaber.

"Keltra, take the children away!", the man looked at his brother, "Enough!"

The other Sith just cackled and ignited his second blade.

"You think you can order me?", he continued laughing, "Who, in the Emperor's name, do you think you are?!"

"Stop that, brother! You are fooled and poisoned!", Yelram yelled, "You will leave me no other choice."

The troops aimed their rifles at Vowlet and awaited commands. Keltra pressed the children into the corner and stood in front of them as lightnings scattered the soldiers across the floor. Vowlet and Yelram charged at each other, clashed their blades and exchanged lightning bolts. Vowlet grabbed his rother by the throat and launched him at one of the pillars, suporting the ceiling. The man groaned and straightened his back to ease the pain.

"What are you doing, brother...", he said quietly before swinging his blade.

The lightsabers clashed again and again before the older man spun and slammed the floor, shattering it with a powerful Force wave. Yelram stublemd and dropped his guard, allowing Vowlet to fortunately just slightly burn his chest with the blade. He groaned and grabbed the wound with his free hand before Vowlet sent him into the wall. Yelram slid to the floor, barely remaining conscious. Vowlet then headed towards Keltra, who protectively ignited her saberstaff.

"Don't make another step!", she said with a trembling voice.

"I am the one who gives the orders here.", Vowlet spoke in a deep voice.

He was still not himself and whoever it was that poisoned him probably achieved the chaos they desired. Keltra glanced at Vera, Tsuna and Dorleac, whispering.

"Run if you can..."

She then charged and pushed her husband backwards and away from the children. He parried her strikes and tried to lay a hit, but she was too quick and managed to dodge. She knew she couldn't keep up with his natural strength, let alone in this state. Vowlet was swinging his blades madly with enormous power while his wife was quickly dodging the strikes , trying to either disarm or cripple him inbetween. Their lightsabers met again and the sparkles lit up their faces as each pressed forward. Vowlet pushed her down and lay his weight on the blades, forcing her to spin her saberstaff and lock it with his other blade. With a swift move she made him drop the first saber and pushed him backwards, gaining some distance to catch her breath. Her face was covered by an expression of pain, she looked like she was on the bring of breaking down.

"Don't make me do this, my love...", she whispered.

The man did not seem to recognize her, so he smirked and spoke in a cold tone.

"I will kill every single man in here. I had promised it myself a long time ago..."

Keltra's jaw dropped a little as he said that, but she had to protect her children, who were still terrified in the corner. She clenched her teeth and charged, swinging her blade at her husband. Vowlet brought his saber up and blocked the attack, keeping Keltra still on her place as he grinned and the smell of burned flesh filled his nostrils. His wife's eyes widened and a quiet gasp left her lips. She looked down to her chest, seeing the blade that had pierced he through her back. Vowlet was staring into her eyes, watching the life slowly leave them as she coughed and two strains of blood leaked from the corners of her mouth. The man waved his hand and the lightsaber, that had flown into his wife, turned off, floating over to his hand. He clasped them both to his belt and watched Keltra's body fall to the floor with a nub sound. Vowlet inhaled deeply as if enjoying the kill and looked towards Dorleac, who stepped in front of Vera and Tsuna. His father grinned and the boy rose his hands, sending alighting in his direction. The man did not bother mocing, instead he toot the weak bolt with his body, not even cringing. Dorleac did it again and again, finally managing to slightly electrocute Vowlet with the last shock. He laughed deeply and brought his hand up, building a ball of purple lightnings.

"Let me show you how it's do-"

"Don't you dare!", Yelram growled, having managed to get up, and ran into his brother, tackling him to the floor. The commander of the troops that had been out ran into the hall from the entrance along with yet another Sith.

"Get him, Commander!", the Sith said as they charged.

Without a second thought they jumped on top of Vowlet, trying to tame him.

"Calm the hell down, Vowlet!", the new Sith yelled and pinned the man's head to the floor.

Dorleac pressed both girls into the corner as the men were dealing with his father. Vowlet roared and sent the men flying across the room, grabbing Yelram by the shoulders and flipping them over, so he was on top. The other Sith and the Commander regained their balance, but before they got charge again, Vowlet drew his saber and brought it over his head, pointing towards Yelram's chest. The blade lit up both their faces, one mad with fury and the other frozen by fear. With a victorious scream, Vowlet grasped the hilt before a blue bolt blasted him right into the temple. His body fell unconscious to the floor and off his brother, his armor clanking. Yelram inhaled sharply, quickly getting up to his feet and looking around to see who fired. He saw Davrik dropping the rifle he held and stepping backwards while his body trembled.

"This better have been a stun shot...", he said as he held his chest.

"Good aim. You saved more than one life.", the unknown Sith said as he picked up Vowlet's large body, grunting due to his weight.

"Time to find out what happened, Isolus.", Yelram nodded to the man, carrying Vowlet before going to the children, "Come, it's alright."

He picked up Tsuna and Vera and motioned with his head for Dorleac and Davrik to follow him as he headed towards the infirmary.


End file.
